


Sandcastles

by nextweekforsure



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst Train, IT IS HERE, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, but - Freeform, welcome to hell - Freeform, y'all all know what it's gonna be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextweekforsure/pseuds/nextweekforsure
Summary: After the explosion at the Zurich base, Jack checks for survivors.





	Sandcastles

“Gabe,” Jack whispered as he gingerly looked for the pulse of the man lying unmoving on the ground. “Come on, Gabi, please, don't do this.” Jack felt no pulse. 

He stared up at the sky, ash falling like snowflakes, something he was familiar with. Fires raged around him. He didn't see any humans around. Everyone had fled when he had sounded the warning alarm, and those who didn't get out were already dead. 

“Gabriel Reyes, don't you do this to me,” he said, tears starting to run down his cheeks. “You said together forever, or not at all. You can't opt out.” Gabriel still didn't move. “Gabe, please. Come on, stop fucking with me. It was a great joke, come on, man, tell me the punchline. You're okay.”

Gabriel didn't move. He didn't make any noises. His chest was still. Jack couldn't feel his pulse. The earth shook as great concrete pillars fell. The blood staining Gabriel’s clothes became more and more obvious by the second. 

Jack broke down. 

He buried his head into his unresponsive lover’s shirt, sobbing, tears flooding the blood stained fabric. Jack wept until he had no more to give. 

“You promised, Gabe.”

Jack cradled the lifeless body in his arms for what could have been days, but was probably just minutes, startling when he heard footsteps. 

“Jack? You're alive?” It was Angela. “What happened to your face?”

“Can you help Gabe?” 

Angela looked down at the unmoving man in Jack’s arms. “How long?”

“When was the explosion?”

Angela scoffed. “I'll see what I can do. You need to get out of here. Everyone thinks you did this. Myself included. Leave, before they find you.”

Jack let his tears fall again, stinging pain in the long, sweeping cuts on his face welcome. “I'm not leaving him.”

“You have to, or they'll kill you. Run. Now. I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to fix him. Now, Jack, you must leave.”

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad ok. The title is a Beyonce song.
> 
> no smoke signals update this week -- my beta and I are working on something.
> 
> http://www.reyesbutt.tumblr.com


End file.
